


Lost Stars

by theenterprise



Series: Lyrics Of A Song [1]
Category: Begin Again (2013 Carney)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Implied Relationships, Lost Stars, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow<br/>Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand<br/>I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow<br/>So let's get drunk on our tears"</p>
<p>Gretta and Dan love one another because they are both lost stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Will be Continued but is currently a stand alone fic. Un-Betaed.
> 
> Begin Again is such a amazing movie.

“Your place is disgusting Dan.” Gretta picked up a beer can from the floor and placed it on the counter not sure where to put after her hand after it became sticky from touching the surface of the drink.

Dan did that thing with his hair, the curly mess, not carding through it but scratching the dark clumps to only make it more wild. “Yeah, I guess so.”

****  
  
  


They placed hands on each others hips and danced quietly with one anothers heads on each others shoulders humming the song to no one but each other.

The beat picked up and they twisted around one another on the deck whispering the words before they became as loud as the song.

****  
  
  


We are lost stars but together we are found.

****  
  
  


Dan put a hand to Gretta’s face holding her as she sobbed into him. He found himself holding her on his couch looking out the window at the sky, but the stars weren’t visible from the lights of the city so they watched the planes fly by and listened to the noises of the street.

He kissed her cheeks as she faded into a quiet sleep with him as her pillow. The music had ended quite some time ago but it still echoed in his ears.

****  
  
  


Are we all Lost Stars?

**  
  
  
**“I guess so.” His voice was lost in the dark.


End file.
